


Maybe Next Time

by iGreen93



Category: Original Work
Genre: Almost Kiss, Christmas, F/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Relationship, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iGreen93/pseuds/iGreen93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She liked him. He liked her, but bad timing always got in the way.</p>
<p>Like right now. </p>
<p>Maybe next time the mistletoe will be used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone says anything.
> 
> This is partially based on a true story/ my imagination. Isis is a character name and in no way has an affiliation with the the other notorious news Isis is known for.

“There’s mistletoe above us.” Adam remarked. Isis raised an eyebrow and looked up.

“Oh.”

“So, two things, we can avoid it, since we’re the only ones here right now, or we could kiss.”

“We could always kiss cheeks.”

“We could.” Adam said.

“What did you have in mind Adam?” Isis asked, raising a brow. 

“What if we kissed, on the lips?”

“Adam-“

“A friendly kiss! Between friends! One smooch.” Adam said, his big brown eyes bringing Isis in for a whirlwind again.

“Okay. I just – Okay.” Isis said, gearing herself up.

Just as they leaned in-

“ADAM WE NEED YOU DOWN HERE FOR AVALON!” Tate yelled from the den, startling both Adam and Isis. They both opened their eyes, both frustrated.

“I’ll- I’ll be right there!” Adam said, still looking at Isis, disappointed. Isis smiled and shrugged.

“I guess we skip it then.” Adam nodded.

“I guess so…” Adam said, nodding then walking towards the stairs. Isis walked over to the dining room and started fixing the chairs. Adam stood and stared at her.

Isis looked up. “Adam? You okay?” Adam’s eyes widened.

“Hm? Yeah, just making sure the chair doesn't fall, because it can fall.” Isis laughed and nodded.

“Okay Adam.”

“AVALON ADAM!” Adam and Isis laughed, Adam waving and walking downstairs.

 

_Maybe next time._

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short. Sorry! It's my late night thinky rambles.


End file.
